Did He Just Say Hot Dog?
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: My friends and I are heading to South Korea for 10 months! I'm so excited! I get to see Junhong again! It's been too long! I hope everything will be just fine when we get there. I don't want any drama that will make things awkward...Oh...how very wrong I am... ZeloxOC. Warning: Yaoi in future chapters. Rating will go up in the future. If you don't like yaoi then don't read.


**Hey yall! Back with a story that's in a totally different category than my usual stories! Requested story this time. This story was requested by cronapower for his birthday (which is today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HERE'S YOUR STORY PRESENT!) present. **

**This is a boyxboy story and there WILL BE YAOI in later chapters so the rating WILL GO UP from Teens to Mature or as cronapower puts it "there will be more 'mature' *creepy smile* things later" **

**The pairing for this story is cronapower's OC, Miguel, and Zelo. **

**The entire story will be told from Miguel's (OC) POV**

**If I get any of the K-pop things wrong I'm sorry. I am not that 'educated' on that and if I get some Korean customs wrong or stuff, I'm sorry too.**

**Anyways that's all for the notices so on with the story! =) ENJOY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN cronapower!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Korea or Zelo/Junhong or B.A.P or any other K-pop groups. I only own the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arriving in South Korea**

"I can't wait to see Junhong again!" I shouted happily. I was currently on a plane to South Korea with all of my friends. "We know Miguel. You've said that five times already" Ashley, one of my best friends, said. "I know. I'm just really excited to see him again" I said happily. "I can't believe you know Zelo" Michelle, also one of my best friends, said. "He was my best friend when I lived in Korea" I said. It's true. I was born in Canada and when I was still a baby like about when I was 1 my parents and I moved to Korea for 5 years. When I was about 6, we moved back to Canada. It was first time in 10 years going back to Korea for a visit. "I can't believe it's been 10 years" I said. We were on a private jet. The reason for that is because we're on an exchange program. We go to Korea for 10 months from November to August then come back to Canada and everything's free of charge. Except if you want to buy stuff there then you need to use your own money….so I guess the only thing that is paid for is the plane ride. We were all sitting at this one long table in the middle of the jet with 5 of us on each side. "We're also going to meet all the members of B.A.P" Jan said happily. Ashley, Michelle, Jan and I are all fans of K-pop…..oh; Dom and Terry are K-pop fans too. We're the only die hard K-pop fans in our group but Dom and Terry aren't really die hard K-pop fans yet.

I slapped Nikki's, who was another one of my best friends and was sitting across from me, arm. "Don't slap me!" she shouted as she slapped me with the notebook she was writing in. "You should listen to what we have to say" I gestured to myself, Ashley, Michelle, and Jan. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Because you need to learn this stuff. Dom's going to tell Connor and Frantz. Terry and Shaun already know" Ashley said. "And we're going to teach you!" Michelle said happily.

Long story short, Nikki did not understand a thing. Sometimes she is just a lost cause. It was now quiet and I was listening to music. K-pop of course. I wish we were in Korea already, but it takes a long time to get there from Canada. I think I'll take this time to explain who I am and who Junhong is.

I'm Miguel Della Rosa and I just turned 16. My birthday is on October 2. I have 9 other friends who are with me right now. I could speak in English and Korean. Well, that's because I lived in Korea for 5 years. I know that this is not really an introduction. It is but I don't really want to talk about myself that much. I really want to talk about Zelo aka Junhong.

Zelo is Junhong's stage name. He is a K-pop idol and I adore him so much. It's even better that I know him personally. Junhong belongs to the K-pop group B.A.P. B.A.P stands for Best Absolute Perfect. His birthday was also recently. It was on October 15. He's 17 now. He is also tall. Like really tall. He is about 185 cm. I think that's like more than 6 feet. He has brown eyes and strawberry-colored hair. He changes his hair color a lot but always keeps his current hair color for a few months. He is the maknae, which means youngest for all of you who don't understand Korean, in B.A.P. He is also the tallest member in B.A.P. I'm proud of him. He became a trainee and is now in a group. He's the lead rapper. His rapping skills are just so good….better than good….amazing skills. I never told Junhong that he's my role model. Nobody else just Junhong. We had so many good times together. We would laugh together, play together, eat together, and even sleep in the same bed. He would even comfort me when I'm crying. I remember one time, we went down into the basement to explore….

_Flashback_

_"I don't wanna go down there, Junhongie!"_

_"Come on Mogul! Let's go!"_

_"No! It's too dark and my name's Miguel!"_

_"I'll stop calling you Mogul if you come with me!"_

_I was 5 years old with Junhong being 6. I was close to crying. "B-But the basement's dark!" I whined. "But it will be fun!" Junhong said as he tugged on my arm. "No, it's scary!" I whined. He managed to pull me towards the door leading to the basement. "No! No! I'm not going!" I shouted trying to break away from Junhong's grip. "Come on, it'll be an adventure!" he shouted happily. "Umma, help me!" I shouted. Junhong opened the door and pulled me inside. "Uwa! It's so dark!" I pouted as I tried not to cry. "We have to go down the stairs to turn on the light" Junhong said. "Eh?! We have to go down?! No! I'm staying here until you go and turn on the light! I don't wanna walk in the dark!" I cried. "Stop ruining the fun, Mogul!" Junhong said as he pulled me down the stairs. "My name's Miguel!" I shouted as I burst into tears. To me, it was like the stairs were never going to end and we were going to be stuck in darkness forever. We stopped and I couldn't feel Junhong's hand. We were holding hands and Junhong's hand just disappeared. "J-Junhongie?" I shouted as I turned my head left and right. He didn't answer and that scared me even more. "Junhongie?" I shouted more frantically. No answer. That made me start bawling my eyes out. "Junhongie, where are you?" I screamed as I sat on the floor and rubbed my eyes. I heard creaking and I cried louder. I covered my eyes with my hands. "I'm all alone" I thought._

_"Miguel, why are you crying?"_

_I looked up to see Junhong crouching down to my level looking very concerned. I noticed the light was on and I could see Junhong's face. I sniffed and threw myself into his arms which caused him to lose his balance and fall on his butt. "Junhongie, your back!" I said as I wrapped y arms around his waist. "I just went to turn on the light" he said. "I thought you left me here!" I sobbed, totally ignoring him. I was still crying when I felt a hand on my head. I looked up at Junhong and he smiled at me. "I would never leave you alone, Miguel" he said as he ruffled my hair. "R-Really?" I sniffed. "I am telling the truth" Junhong said as he smiled at me. "So don't cry" he used his sleeve to wipe the remaining tears from my face. "Come on, smile" he said. "I know you want to" I giggled and smiled at him. "There! You're happy now!" Junhong said happily. "The light's on so let's go explore and I'll hold your hand the entire way" he said. I hesitated but agreed. He got up and pulled me up with him. He held my hand and we started walking. "You're so brave, Junhongie" I said as I looked up at him. "Nah, I'm not brave" Junhong said. I nodded as I said "You are brave. I wish I was brave like you!" I said as I gazed at Junhong. He laughed and used his other hand to ruffle my hair. "Miguel, you are brave. Don't say you're not because you are" Junhong said. I had a light blush on my face and my smile grew even wider._

_End of Flashback_

"You haven't slept yet, Nikki? Why don't you sleep now?"

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep when I get there"

I opened my eyes and yawned. I took my earphones out of my ears and yawned again. "You guys woke me up" I mumbled as I stretched. "Oh sorry" Terry said. "And what's this about Nikki not sleeping?" I asked. "She hasn't slept on this flight at all" Jan said. I turned to Nikki. "Nikki, why didn't you sleep?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess I don't want to sleep" Nikki said as she shrugged. I guess it's time to lecture her again. "Nikki, you have to sleep. Sleeping keeps you healthy. Plus we're going to South Korea and it's a totally different time zone than Canada so your sleep schedule won't lineup" I said. "I'll be fine" Nikki said. "Have fun with jet lag then" Frantz said. "Nikki, just sleep" Ashley said. "Just for an hour" "Will you wake me up after an hour?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, okay" Ashley said. "Okay, thanks. I'll go to sleep now" Nikki said as she buried her head in her arms. "Damnit…her notebook was under her arms. Damnit…and I was planning to take her notebook and read her story when she was sleeping….

Ashley didn't need to wake up Nikki because she woke up 50 minutes later. It was an hour and a half until we landed in South Korea. I was so excited…..until I realized something. "OH CRAP! I HAVEN'T SPOKEN KOREAN IN 10 YEARS!" I yelled in a panicked tone. "Why don't you practice speaking it now?" Ashley and Michelle suggested. "Okay" I said. I tried but I pronounced most of the words, I forgot words, and I couldn't get the accent right. "I SOUND LIKE A DAMN FOREIGNER!" I shouted as I gave out a frustrated sigh. "10 years without speaking Korean turns you into a foreigner!" Nikki laughed. "Shut up Nikki! Shall I tell everyone what happened that time in the subway?" I asked-shouted as I raised my eyebrow. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Do that and you'll never read my stories EVER again" she said. I opened my mouth and then closed it. I can't take that risk….. "Miguel, just listen to that girl J-pop group you always listen to" Michelle said. "IT'S MORNING MUSUME, GET IT RIGHT WOMAN!" I shouted. "Fuck you Miguel" Michelle said. I was panicking. I forgot how to speak in Korean. I got an idea. "I know, I'll just call my mom and ask her to tell me all the words in Korean!" I shouted happily as I pulled out my iPhone. I dialed my mom's number and hoped she would answer. She did. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi mom" I said. "Hi Miguel. What's wrong?" my mom asked. "Nothing, I just want to ask you something" I said. "Okay" she said. Good. It was time to act all cute. "Mommy" I started in my really cutesy voice. "Can you tell me all the words in Korean, pretty please?" I asked in a more cutesy tone. "Miguel, I don't know all the words in Korean" my mom said. "Well, can you tell me the words you know?" I asked. "Bye Miguel" she said…and she hung up. "She hung up on me…" I said sadly. "Ha-ha" Nikki and Frantz said in a monotone voice. "Shut up!" I shouted. "Calm down!" Shaun said in a really annoyed tone. "Shut up panda!" I shouted. "Miguel, just clam down" Jan said. "How can I calm down when we're almost in Korea and I forgot how to speak in Korean?" I shouted, a little panicked. "That's what we get when we rely on Miguel" Frantz said. "I know! I'll blame it on my dyslexia! And shut up Frantz that was really mean!" I said. "Meh….it's sexy" Frantz said. Even thought I know Frantz didn't mean it in a rude way, it still hurt. I mean I know I'm forgetful and that I'm not as smart as my friends because of my dyslexia, ADHD, and ADD but I could still do stuff too…

* * *

We touched down in South Korea! Finally! The flight took so fucking long! We were waiting at the suitcase carousel thing for our suitcases and bags. My stomach was doing back flips. I was about to see Junhong again…but I won't be able to understand him. That sucks. But I'm still happy I'm here. "We're in Korea, we're in Korea! I can't believe I'm back in my second homeland again!" I said happily as I jumped up and down. "Okay, we get it" Frantz said. I spun around and stopped to face my friends. I gave them all a wide smile. "I'm back…." I said softly. "Where I belong…." "So you don't belong with us in Canada?" Michelle asked. "I feel so hurt" Shaun said. "Me too" Connor said. "I-I do! I do belong with you guys in Canada too!" I stuttered. "Sure" Dom and Frantz said sarcastically. "Way to hurt our feelings" Jan said. "I meant I belong in Canada and Korea" I said. "I belong in both worlds, because both countries are like different worlds to me" I said. "I got the best of both worlds" Nikki sang. "Oh god, how did I know you were going to sing that?" Dom asked. "Hannah Montana" Connor said. "Yup" Nikki said with a smile. "I can see my suitcases!" Ashley said happily as she pointed at the suitcase carousel thing. "I can see mine too!" Terry said happily.

We all got our luggage and we were wandering around the airport…like fucking tourists! "This is what we get when we trust Miguel to be our translator. I should kill you now" Frantz said. "Why would you kill Miguel? He's our translator" Nikki said. The rest of us stopped and turned to look at her with a 'what the fuck?' face. "Are you serious, Nikki?" Shaun asked as he stared at her. "Oh right…Miguel let us down, I remember. Why did I say don't kill him then?" Nikki asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Frantz asked. "Because we are best friends, Nikki" I said. "All bets are off" she said. "I know you don't mean that, Nikki" I said. "New problem. Where are we going to exchange our money?" Jan asked. "Exchange" Michelle asked. "Yeah, exchange our Canadian money for Korean money" Dom said. "Oh right….I already knew that!" Michelle shouted. "Okay, okay!" Dom shouted. I looked around and noticed a money exchange booth a few feet away. I started walking over to the booth. I got to it and there was no line so I just walked to the front. I looked at the list with the rates of currency. The list was in English. Yes! I can understand the money exchange booth! That's good. If it wasn't in English it would probably take us a long time to figure out how to change our money.

"Miguel! I thought you said you couldn't understand Korean anymore!"

"Um, it's in English guys" I said as I pointed at the booth even though it's in front of me. "Really?" I heard Michelle ask. "Yeah" I shouted back. I heard Michelle's voice again. "Hey, guys let's go change our!" she shouted.

It took us ten minutes to change our money. It would have taken us a shorter amount of time but all ten of us had to change our money and the guy had to give A LOT of Korean money or won as Koreans call it...I think. What? We want to buy souvenirs and food and stuff. We were walking around…again. We were looking for Junhong. He was going to pick us up and take us to his house. We are going to be staying at his house for the next 10 months so basically the whole time we're staying there. We're in the terminal now…the terminal for people who arrived in South Korea. I guessed but it's pretty obvious since we were going down a ramp that led to a sea of people waiting for their loved ones or friends. "The airport is so clean!" Nikki said. "I know. Sorry Toronto, but this airport is much cleaner than Pearson" Connor said. "Why are you guys comparing the airport's cleanliness?" Jan asked. "Because this airport is really clean and I can see my reflection on the floor" Nikki said. "That's what you're looking at? Your reflection?" Frantz asked. "I rarely see my reflection on the floor" Nikki said. "Uh…that's because floors are meant to be walked on, not to see your reflection, Nikki" Michelle said. "Floors can be multi-purpose" Nikki said. I began tuning everyone out. I was thinking of Junhong…and I was dead set on spotting Junhong first. I began worrying also. What if Junhong doesn't remember me? What if he isn't happy to see me? What if he hates me for not visiting him all these years? Sigh….the back flips and butterflies in my stomach are getting worse. Ugh…I wish it would stop. Damn, there are a lot of people here. I really want to hurry up and get to Junhong's house. I'm getting hungry. I would love to have a big owl of Korean noodles in my hands right about now. I was thinking of Korean food…until something caught my eye. I saw a head of strawberry-colored hair through the crowd. My heart started to beat faster. Is that him? Is that him standing there? My heart rate started to quicken as I walked faster. _"I hope that's him, I hope that's him!"_ I chanted in my head. People moved out of my way. It was like they were creating a path for me. I came to the end of the path and stopped. My eyes widened. That's him. That's Junhong. I was staring at him for a good two minutes. Ah, he's hotter in person. Really hot. He noticed me staring and turned to look at me. He smiled and held out his arms. I blushed a bit and started to smile. "He's tall. Really tall. Taller than panda" Nikki said.

I slowly started walking towards him. I began to walk faster and soon I was running. I stretched out my arms and my smile grew wider. "Junhong!" I shouted happily as I ran into his arms. "Miguel!" Junhong shouted happily as he hugged me. It was nice to be in Junhong's arms. They're so warm. Junhong let me go and smiled at me. It kind of made me feel a little disappointed that he didn't hug me for a little while longer. I smiled at him and he started talking. My smile quickly fell and I just stared blankly at him. His mouth stopped moving and he smiled at me again. I slowly turned to my friends and asked "Is it me or did he just say hot dog?" They all just shrugged. I turned back around to face Junhong. _"Maybe if I try to speak Korean, I'll remember how to speak it again"_ I thought. I started talking but it wasn't Korean. I knew that because Junhong had a very confused look on his face. I sighed. _"How will I able to get him to understand?" _I thought. And then I got it. I could write to him in Korean. I quickly grabbed Nikki's notebook and pen, earning a "Hey!" from her and I started writing what I want to say in Korean. Halfway through, I realize I'm writing in English. I turned to my friends and asked "Fuck….how do I use Korean again?" They just shrugged. I slowly turned back to Junhong with a nervous smile on my face. This is going to take awhile…

* * *

After an hour of broken Korean, Junhong finally understood what I was trying to say and brought us out of the airport. He ushered us all into a car and closed the door. He went to sit up front with the driver and we finally left the airport. Junhong and I were still trying to speak to each other despite the language barrier. After ten minutes, we were both fed up and we turned away from each other with angry pouts on our faces. I really should have checked my Korean before we left Canada. I looked over at all my friends to see them all looking out the windows. I noticed Connor and Nikki talking about something and then I remembered something. I tapped both of their knees and they turned to look at me. "What?" Nikki asked. And in an authorative tone I said "I have to teach you two how to behave in Korea" Everyone else except Junhong and the driver turned to look at the three of us. "Behave? Why do we need to know how to behave? We already know how to behave" Connor said. "No, you guys don't. Not in Korea anyways" I said. "Why are you lecturing us and not the others?" Connor asked. "Yeah" Nikki said. "Because they know how to behave" I said. "So?" Nikki asked. "You two could accidentally say something that could insult the Koreans" I said. "No" Nikki said. "Shall we all bring up what happened in that Japanese restaurant in Japan?" I asked. "No" Nikki answered. "Okay then. First of all, if you don't know how to say word in Korean, don't try and guess. You might accidentally say something that might insult them" I said. "We don't even know Korean. How are we supposed to speak it?" Connor asked. "Yeah" Nikki said. "Nikki, what happened to the tutor I got you?" I asked. "Um…FYI Miguel, you were the tutor and you kept forgetting and whenever you do remember, we spend the entire time talking about ideas for my stories and you reading my stories" Nikki said. "Well, your stories are really good and pretty distracting…I knew I should've taken your iPod, phone, and laptop to download Korean language apps on them, damnit!" I shouted. "And that's Miguel as a tutor" Frantz said. "Even if I did learn some of the words I wouldn't be able to pronounce it right anyways" Nikki said. "True. You can't even say Rice Krispies or alcohol right" Shaun said. "Shut up!" Nikki said. "It is true though. Maybe you should be in ESL or learning essentials" Connor joked. "Shut up!" Nikki said as she lightly pushed him. "Both of you shut up and listen!" I shouted as I clapped in their faces. "You could have hit me in the face!" Connor shouted. "I'm trying to get you guys to focus back on me" I said. "Or maybe he's just mad that you said that learning essentials thing, Connor" Nikki said. "I'm not worrying about that. Now listen!" I said. "Okay" Nikki said with a sigh.

"Okay, good!" I smiled. "Now Connor, you have to call Junhong, Junhong-hyun and Nikki, you have to call Junhong, oppa" I said. "I have to call him oppa?!" Nikki asked shocked. "Yes, he's older than you and you have to respect him" I said. "When do I ever respect someone?" Nikki asked. "It sounds like your calling him grandpa" Connor said with a smile. "Can't I call him Junhong-hyun or something shorter that isn't oppa?" Nikki asked. "Ashley, Jan, Terry, and I are going to call him oppa" Michelle said. "Yeah that's you guys" Nikki said. "Can I call him Junhong?" Connor asked. I groaned. "No! Connor you have to call him Junhong-hyun and Nikki you have to call him oppa!" I shouted. At that moment, Junhong turned around and nodded. It became awkward after that. Everyone looked away. They were either looking out the window, listening to music or sports broadcasts, or hide their face in their notebook. Who am I kidding; the only person that's hiding their face with their notebook is Nikki. Wait that reminds me…I haven't read any of her stories in 5 hours…I shall fix that. I started leaning forward towards Nikki.

* * *

Junhong said something but we couldn't understand what he was saying. "Did he say hot dog again?" I asked. "I think he's saying we're here" Ashley said. "We are?" Michelle asked. "I don't know. I think" Ashley said. I moved closer to the window to look outside. A smile appeared on my face. "Yes. We're here" I said happily. Junhong's house. I remember it. I've been here before…many times. I practically pushed everyone out of the way so I could step out of the car first. I opened the door and forgot to raise my leg to step out of the car so I started to fall. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I'll probably get a broken nose. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I stopped falling. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself just inches from the concrete ground. I was turned over and I saw Junhong holding me. I blushed because I had just embarrassed myself in front of him. That and he looked kind of heroic with the sun beaming down on him, giving his face a light shadow and the wind was blowing his hair just right. He said something but of course I didn't understand. He set me on my feet and started to dust me off. It was a little embarrassing but I didn't mind. His hand brushed against my thighs and stayed there for a split second before he continued brushing me off. I squealed when I felt his hand brush against 'that spot'. It was only for a couple seconds but it really made my face go red. _"I'm so glad I'm not facing my friends right now. I hope they didn't hear my squeal"_ I thought. Junhong stood back up with a smile and pointed at the trunk of the car. I nodded and just watched him go towards the trunk.

"Wow I can't believe we're at Zelo's house"

I turned to see Ashley coming out of the car looking at the house. "So this is his house" Connor said as he got out after Ashley. "Well, it's his parent's house technically" I said. "Zelo was dusting Miguel off. Didn't that look like a scene from a drama, Michelle?" Jan asked as she came out of the car. "I thought it looked like a yaoi scene. Zelo and Miguel are yaoi for each other" Ashley said. I blushed and shook my head. "No, we aren't yaoi for each other. We're not" I said. "Sure…" Ashley said sarcastically. "Who knew that Miguel could make such a girly sound" Shaun said. "He was feminine ever since he was born. Did you forget Shaun?" Frantz asked. "We couldn't even play zombie games at Terry's house without Miguel screaming every 5 seconds" Dom said. "He broke my eardrums" Ashley said. "S-Shut up! I-I just don't like zombies" I stuttered.

"Or ghosts"

"Or werewolves"

"Or horror anything"

"S-Shut up! I-I thought you guys were my friends!"

* * *

We had our luggage and were now at the front door, waiting for Junhong to open it. I quickly grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. "Come on Junhong! Hurry up and open the door!" I shouted excitedly. I heard him say a couple words I obviously can't understand followed by my name. At least he can say my name. He took out his keys, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. We all rushed inside and gaped in awe…well my friends did. I looked around and smiled. Yes, I remember this house. It's been changed, yes, but I still remember it.

Junhong led us to the living room where 2 people were sitting on the couch. Junhong called out to them and they turned around and smiled. They got up and stood in front of us. Junhong pushed me forward a bit. I smiled at the 2 people in front of me. Junhong's parents. They smiled even more and hugged me, saying my name. I hugged back. They let go and started talking to me in Korean. I could only smile back. Junhong stepped forward and started speaking to them. They nodded and looked back at me. Junhong's dad ruffled my hair then looked at my friends behind me. My mom walked over to Nikki and hugged her. Nikki looked really shocked and she was not hugging back. "Why is this woman hugging me?" she asked. "Hug her back. Don't be rude" I whispered. Nikki awkwardly hugged back and I could tell she wanted the woman to let go. She did and Nikki quickly hid behind Dom. "Why me?" he whined. Junhong's mom went around hugging everyone. Junhong's dad and Junhong picked up all of the girl's luggage and started walking out of the living room and down the hall. We all followed them down the hall and up the stairs. They turned to the left and walked down a different hallway. We all stopped at a door. Junhong's dad opened it and we all gaped in awe.

The guest room was really nice. It was big. There were two big beds, a window, a closet, and a vanity. The walls were baby blue and the carpet was white. "This room is so pretty" Terry said as she stepped into the room. "Yeah, it's cute!" Michelle said happily. "There's beanbag chairs!" Nikki said happily. All of the girls ran into the room. Michelle and Ashley jumped onto one bed and Jan and Terry jumped on the other with Nikki jumping on a purple beanbag. "Whoa! This bed is so big!" Jan said happily as she started rolling around on the bed. "So you four are taking the beds? Then I'll sleep on the beanbags" Nikki said. "But that will hurt your back" Jan said. "I have nowhere else to sleep. Besides I can curl up on here" Nikki said as she curled up into a ball on the beanbag. "No, Nikki come sleep with us on the bed" Michelle said. "Yeah, there's plenty of space on this bed" Ashley said. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked. "Yeah come on" Michelle said as she motioned for Nikki to come. She got up, walked over to the bed, and climbed on. "See, you can fit" Ashley said. "I'm guessing that this is the girl's room" Shaun said. "I wonder where we will sleep" Dom said. "Probably some place that isn't as nice as this one" Frantz said. "Hey, his parents are leaving" Connor said. "Should we follow them?" Nikki asked. "Well, duh. We need to find out where we're sleeping" Frantz said. "Okay, let's go!" I said happily.

We were back in the living room. Junhong and his dad grabbed all the guy's luggage and walked down the hall again. It was a short walk. We stopped at the second living room, which was the main one and a little bigger than the other one. "We're staying in the living room?" Shaun asked. His question was answered when Junhong and his dad put all of their luggage, except for mine, down. "I knew it…." Frantz muttered. "It's a nice living room though" Dom said. "Very big" Connor said.

There were two couches, a TV, a bookshelf, and a chandelier. The carpet was brown and the walls were an off-white color. "So I guess this is our room. Not really room though" Shaun said. "It's not where Miguel's sleeping. That guy still has Miguel's stuff" Connor said as he pointed at Junhong. Junhong's parents were talking to Junhong and then they left. Junhong turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. I was hoping that he could understand that question. HE pulled me out of the living room. "Hey guys, I think we're going to see where I'm sleeping" I said. "Okay" Jan said. After a couple minutes of walking, we all came to a stop in front of a door. _"Do I get a room to myself?"_ I thought. Junhong opened the door and we all stepped in. I was shocked.

His room was big, like all the other rooms but this room had his personality in it. I must admit, that by looking at his room I could tell his personality has changed since the last time I saw him. There was a bed, a closet, a dresser, and other things a room usually has but there were things in the room that I didn't think Junhong would have. For example the things I saw in his room that really shocked me were the couple of skateboards along the wall and posters of Kanye West, will. , 50 Cent, and other rappers I do not know. I knew he liked to skateboard but I didn't know he actually OWNED a skateboard. I know that was pretty stupid of me to think that but hey, it's me. Also I knew that all those rappers on the walls were his inspiration to music. It's good that he has inspirations but I kind of wished I were an inspiration to him….like he is to me….

"It's Kanye West and will. !" Nikki smiled. "No shit" Shaun said. "Shush!" Nikki said. Junhong set my luggage in the corner of the room and turned to smile at me. "Aw, Miguel gets to sleep in Junhong's room!" Ashley whined. "I guess being friends with a K-pop star since childhood has its benefits!" I said happily as I walked further into Junhong's room. "That's not fair. Miguel get's a room while the rest of us guys get the living room" Connor said. "Suck it up Connor!" I shouted. "Yeah, he could have any room in this house but he gets the one with the K-pop rapper" Shaun said. "I knew Junhong waaaaay before any of you guys. Heck, I even knew him waaaay before his fans did. He's my BKF" I said. "BKF?" Nikki asked with a tilt of her head. "What the hell does that stand for?" Frantz asked. "Best Korean friend!" I said happily. I saw everybody roll their eyes t me. "Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! You guys are just jealous that I get a room!" I pointed at all my guy friends. "And you guys are just jealous because I get to sleep in Junhong's room!" I pointed at the girls. "Well I guess that means I'm that loner on an island all by myself since I'm not jealous of a thing Miguel said" Nikki said. "I think Junhong is trying to get your attention Miguel" Ashley said. I turned to see Junhong motioning me to come over to him. I did and he pushed me onto his bed. "What the fuck, Junhong?!" I shouted as I fell on the bed. I looked up to see Junhong smirking at me. "Oh, I see your back to your old habits of pushing me on your bed!" I shouted even though I knew he couldn't understand me. I could hear Ashley whispering to Michelle about many yaoi moments happening when Junhong and I were kids.

"Oh, I just remembered something" I said as I sat up. "How to speak Korean?" Shaun asked. "No" I said. "Then what?" Dom asked. "I need to go to the washroom" I answered. Some of my friend face palmed themselves, some shook their head, and the rest did both. "What? It was a long flight" I said. "Then you should of used the washroom on the jet or the airport" Terry said. "Shut up Terry!" I shouted. "What? I was just telling you, you should've gone to the washroom on the jet or at the airport, that's all" Terry said. "Whatever" I said. "I'm going to go to the washroom now" I said as I got off Junhong's bed and went to the door. Someone grabbed my hand and I turned around to see it was Junhong. "I'm just going to the washroom" I said. Junhong just blinked. Wait, how will I get you to understand?" I asked out loud. I then remembered something I used to do as a kid before I could talk that would let him know that I needed to use the washroom. It's going to be really embarrassing doing this since I'm not a little kid anymore but that's all I got. I started to dance. And not in the seriously dancing way but in the I-need-to-go-to-the-washroom sort of way. And everybody started laughing. I bit my lip and started to blush. Junhong was laughing at me, of course. Even when I was little he would laugh at me when I did that. "Hey, it's the pee-pee dance" Frantz laughed. And of course that comment made my friends laugh louder. "Shut up Frantz" I mumbled. Junhong laughed a bit more and then nodded. I nodded back and I walked past my laughing friends and left the room. I started walking down the hall and I realized I forgot where the washroom was. "God damnit…." I muttered.

* * *

After ten minutes, I finally found the washroom. It was actually a couple doors down from Junhong's room but knowing me, I opened every other door except that one. God, I feel stupid. I walked into the washroom and I locked the door. I really have to pee now and I was glad I was in the washroom. I was alone and I could think about things.

Junhong. He's changed. Even by not talking to him, I can tell. I remember that he used to dream of being a soccer player. We used to play soccer together a lot when we were kids even though I hated it. Yeah, I don't like playing sports. Most of my friends don't like playing sports either. I found out on one of B.A.P's interviews that Junhong changed his dream when he started listening to rap music. When I heard that I was shocked and a bit sad. I was sad because I wasn't in contact with him. He would usually tell me about major events happening in his life first. Since I had no contact with him, he couldn't tell me first. I hope that Junhong and I can become close again. I feel guilty about not keeping contact with him over the years but I can make it up to him. I'm here in South Korea and I can become close to Junhong again. Yes, I have to bond with Junhong again! I know it will be really hard because of the language barrier. I feel so stupid for not making sure that I could speak Korean. My stupidity…sigh…good thing I installed those Korean language apps on my phone. I will try very hard to learn the language again and then I can finally understand Junhong again! Also, I've noticed that Junhong is more good looking. Like, really hot. He's my favorite K-pop idol obviously. I don't mean that in a gay way. I'm gay, yes, but I'm pretty sure I don't have a crush on Junhong. I had a bit of a teeny tiny crush on him but that was when I was little. Besides, I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way if you know what I mean. I wonder what he would look like if he was shirtless…what? It's not wrong for a guy like me to think that.

I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. I really hope that we have a good time here. I want to have an amazing time here. I just hope nothing bad happens. Yeah…..I hope there's no drama. Because, when there's drama, everything gets messed up and I don't want that…I just want everyone to have a good time. I want to have a drama-free trip. I want to have an amazing 10 months with my friends…..and Junhong.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. (I know you did cronapower...it's obvious) So I will be back...sometime. Kinda in a rush cuz I have to get to the airport! I will see you all with another updated or new story! And I will know say two Spanish words that mean goodbye (if I get it wrong don't hate me...I learning Spanish cuz of my Spanish background so yeah) Hasta luego! *disappears in a pit of balls***

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN AGAIN cronapower! (even though you heard it from me like 15 times today...)**


End file.
